Hearts of the seasons (english)
by Higurashi Angel
Summary: Kagome is a new student at Shikon high school who accidentally got hit by Inuyasha on her first day. They fight each other and none of them is trying to compromise. With some help of Miroku and Sango, will love blossom between them? InuKag Mirsan a little SesshRin. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_INUYASHA FANFICTION_

_Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic. So please be good to me, hehehe. This is the English version of Hearts of the Seasons like I promise. _

_Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha, but I own this story. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi._

_I'm sorry if there are mistakes about my grammar, vocabulary, or anything else… I hope you enjoy the story ^.^ _

_Please review! I appreciate your review!_

Hearts Of The Seasons

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm 16 years old. I am a new student at Shikon High School. Today was my first day as student in Shikon high school. I hoped that I could get a lot of friends here. I quickly took my bag and went school.

When I arrived, I was amazed by the school view. This school was awesome! I walked carelessly without paying attention to my surroundings. I walked toward the football field and didn't see some of them playing. Suddenly…

BUUKKK!

A ball hit my arm. Then, a boy who had a long black hair shouting at me,

"Hey! Do you not have eyes? Don't you see I was playing?" he walked to me.

I didn't like to be treated like that, it wasn't my fault anyway. Why did he kick the ball when I was walking?

"Hey, you! You are the one who should pay attention! You did know I was walking but you kept kicking your ball! It isn't my fault!" I shouted back at him.

He didn't accept the fact and kept shouting at me, and we were fighting. But, there was a guy behind me who arbitrate us in a sudden.

"Come on, Inuyasha. It's better for you to apologize to her," he said.

"Keh! She is the one who didn't see while I was playing. _**So, **_it isn't my fault when she got kicked!"

"YOU, jerk!" I was so angry with someone like him who couldn't respect a girl like me. "This **isn't **my fault! It's all yours! Do you think it's not hurt?!" I shouted again.

"Inuyasha…," said the guy behind me shaking his head.

"I'm tired of your attitude! I don't want to have any damn business with you **ANYMORE!" **I left him. I never expected to meet such a guy like him. Then, someone called me from behind.

"Wait!" I turned around and saw that guy. It was his friend who arbitrated us.

"Let me take you to this school medical center. You arm must be hurt." He was so kind and different from that jerk. We started to talk.

"You must a new student in this school, right? My name is Koga, and you?" we shook hands.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. You can call me Kagome," I smiled sweetly at him.

"Kagome… hmmm, such a beautiful name. I'm sorry for my friend's behavior this morning. He always doing something stupid like that," he said.

"Ano… that's okay. You don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault."

This guy was totally different. He was so charming and sweet. Not like that jerk. He took care of my wound at medical center. How sweet… I was blushing. When he had finished, he asked me, "Kagome where's your class?"

"I'm at 11-3," I answered.

"Oh, you're an eleven grader. Would you mind if I accompany you to your class?" he offered me.

"Daijoubu, Koga-kun! I can go to the class by myself. I already made you busy today," I refused.

"Ah, it's okay. It's not a problem though," he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Really, I'm okay. Arigato, Koga-kun," I said smiling at him.

"Okay, Ja…!" he said, waving his hand and left.

I waved my hand back at him. I rushed to teacher's room when the bell rang. Yamato sensei led me to my class. He opened the door and introduced me.

"Students! Can I have your attention please? We have a new student here. Please introduce yourself," Yamata sensei plead me.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I moved from Tokyo. Nice to meet you guys," I said bowing my body.

"Inuyasha, pay attention, please!" Yamato sensei asked him. Oh no… it was him! How could I was in the same class with him? That stupid boy!

"Oh, it's you, that silly girl who got kicked this morning. So, you're here? Interesting…," he said cockily. How could he embarrass me in front of the class?!

"Hei, you!" I shouted.

"Inuyasha! Get out of the class!" Yamato sensei punished him. That stupid boy deserved every inch of that!

"Hueee…," I mocked him when he walked out the class.

"Higurashi, you may sit now," Yamato sensei pointed my seat. My seat was exactly at the second line on the third row. That stupid "'Inuyasha's" seat was in the first line on fourth row. He sat crossed behind me. At least, he was out there now. I could be at peace for a moment.

Then, a beautiful girl beside me who sat in front of his seat started talking with me. "Hi, Kagome. My name is Sango, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Sango," I said smiling at her. Then, I sat. I felt like someone pat my shoulder from behind. "Hi Kagome! Your name is as beautiful as your face," he said. I was blushing and smiling at him, "Ah not really but thanks."

"My name is Miroku. I'm the class president here," he said and raising his hand like a theater player.

"Oh, so you're the class president here, wakatta," I said.

"Right, Kagome," he said while holding my hands. I let go my hand from him. "But it seems you don't need to hold my hand, hehehe."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kagome," he smiled at me.

2 hours passed… Yamato sensei got out from the class and another teacher came in. It was Totosai sensei, he taught English.

"Inuyasha, come in," he asked him. Then, that stupid boy came in and gave me a pouty look. But I stayed quiet and looked at him innocently. I guessed he really hated me. Like I cared.

When the bell rang, Inuyasha outran the teacher to get out of the class. He was really weird. I hoped I could get a boyfriend who was really the opposite of him. Hmmm, like Koga, maybe?

"Kagome?" Sango called me.

"Ah Sango, what's wrong?"

"Let's eat together with me and Miroku," Sango asked me.

"Okay, thanks for asking me," I smiled. They were really good friends. Sango was very patient with Miroku even though he was pervert sometimes. I saw him did the same with other girls like he did to me earlier.

The school was over shortly after that. Sango and Miroku approached me and offered me to go home together. "Kagome, where's your home?" Sango asked me.

"Hmm, not far from here. It is just 5 blocks away from here. Do you know Happy Ice cream? My house is on that block," I explained to her.

"Oh, happy ice cream? I know it," Sango answered.

We were heading out of the school when I heard a familiar voice calling me from behind. "Kagome! Wait!" It was Koga! He approached me, "Hey Kagome, do you want to go home with me?" he asked.

"Oh, I want to go home with my friends. They already asked me first. Sorry Koga, maybe next time," I said and smile.

"That's ok Kagome. There's still another time. Okay, I want to go home now. Good bye Kagome. Be careful," he smiled at me and waved his hand.

Sango and Miroku looked at me curiously.

"You know Koga?" asked Miroku.

"Hmm yeah. I just knew him this morning. He's the one who helped me," I said.

"Helped you? What happened this morning?" asked Sango.

"Well.. while I was walking at the playing field, suddenly there was a ball that hit my hand. It was Inuyasha who kicked the ball at me. Then we fought, and Koga arbitrated us. He also took me to the medical room and took care of my wound," answered me.

"Oh I see. No wonder Inuyasha was mad like a crazy person in the class. But he always acts like that, doing weird things every day. But I think, senior Koga likes you," said Sango. I was blushing when I heard Sango said the last sentence.

"Ah, no. It's impossible. We just newly acquainted. It's impossible if he likes me that fast," I said.

"You don't know his heart. The way he's looking at you and talking to you is very different. It isn't like when he talks with the other girls," said Miroku.

"Are you sure, Miroku? Hmm, by the way my house is there," pointing my house.

"So that's your house. Alright, good bye Kagome," said Sango.

"Okay. Be careful! Thanks for walking me home."

I entered my house and greeted by my mom. "Kagome, how's your school today?"

"Good. I make a couple of friends. They're so kind and nice," I answered her, faking my smile. Except that one, I thought.

"Oh, okay, Kagome. I already made you a cup of sweet hot tea," she handed me the tea.

"Thanks, mom."

Meanwhile…

How's Inuyasha POV toward Kagome?

To be continued…

I already made some chapters. If I get 3-5 reviews, I'll post them.

Arigato…

Please Review? Onegai?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, minna! First of all, thanks for the review! I'm really happy that you like my story. Like I promised, I will update another chapter for you. **_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha**_

_I'm sorry if there are mistakes about my grammar, vocabulary, or anything else…_

_**Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy :3**_

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha POV

I just thought that today was going to be like a very usual day. But, this morning I saw a new student walking carelessly in the playing field. While I was playing soccer, I accidentally kicked the ball into her direction. Actually, I wanted to say sorry to her. But no, it _**wasn't**_ my fault! But something kept bothering me, it wasn't _**me**_ if I said sorry. I yelled at her instead. I held _**my **_pride. Then, I approached her and shouted at her. I didn't know that she was so beautiful. So, that was why I kept shouting at her. Hmm, to get her attention for a moment. Of course, she yelled back at me. It was _**her**_ fault too! Why did she walk aimlessly like that? Suddenly, Koga came and ruined everything. He was trying to arbitrate us. I knew his motive toward this girl. He even followed her to into the school. I hated his action. But, uh, nevermind, hell, like I cared.

When I arrived in my class, surprisingly that annoying new girl was one class with me. So, her name is Kagome. I looked away but kept listening to her. Then, Yamato sensei scolded me for not paying attention to her. I had an idea. So, I embarrassed her in front of the class. I got her attention again. But I had to pay the cost. Yamato sensei punished me to get out of the class. When I walked out of the class, she mocked me. Honestly, she looked cute. This was the first time I felt happy when someone mocked me like that. I walked out happily, even though it was for 2 hours. I didn't care about the lesson anyway. What was I thinking?

Two hours had passed…

When the bell rang, I finally got into the class. Her seat wasn't too far from me. So, I could see her. Finally, rest time was up. I outran my teacher to get out of the class. My teacher only shook his head. It was my attitude anyway, always _**outran**_ the teacher. But this time, I ran because I didn't want to wait any longer in the class with her.

I thought she really was a nice girl. She easily made friend with Sango and Miroku. Both Sango and Miroku were kind of people that hard to be closed to. They liked to make world like it was their own. I was impressed. They even walked home together. I was wondering if I could go home with Kagome like they did. What kind of sudden I could think like that? It was weird, really weird, like hell, why did I think about her like that? She was no one but a new student who annoyed me to death this morning. I shouldn't think like that, I mustn't think like that.

The next day, I woke up and rushed to school. I saw that annoying girl went out of her house. What?! She lived in the same block with me! I unconsciously smiled. Why did I smile? Luckily, she didn't see me. Arrived in the class, I got bored. Yamato sensei with his usual typical of teaching that bored me to death. So, I was sleeping instead. Unknowingly, at the end of the class, he gave us test for tomorrow from the material he taught today! Omg, I was sleeping. But, wasn't it my habit? I never studied, why should I study? I didn't want to be a teacher though. I wanted to be a soccer player. So, study was useless for me. The important things were I could count and I could read. So, yeah I just gave up already.

Lessons changed and I only kept my eye on her. She was so focus to the lessons unlike me. I could just sleep all the day in the class. She must be a smart girl. The more I kept my eye on her, I felt like I was drawn into her. God, she is so beautiful and sweet. She never got bored while listening to the teacher, like me never got bored keeping my eyes on her. Okay, stop! 'Inuyasha, snap out of it!' I talked to myself.

Miroku seemed to notice me. I should have paid more attention to that lecher! He was absolutely thinking that something wrong with me. I was right.

"Hey Inuyasha, who are you looking at? I know you didn't pay attention to the teacher, but you keep your steady eyes on this lady in front of me."

"Sssh, hey lecher! Can you lower your voice? What the hell your problem with me? It's none of your business! See, you often look at Sango's butt and stroke it!" I said angrily.

"Aaah, that's not a private thing anymore. That has been a common thing," he whispered jokingly. "I know you like Kagome, don't you?"

"What the hell?! Hey lecher, why the hell I like that annoying girl who stumble me to death?! Is that clear?!"

Suddenly, Kagome turned her back to me and shouted, "What on earth that takes me to like you, huh?! NEVER EVER!"

I was a little bit hurt when she said that. But, it was me who started first. NO! That lecher who got me to say that ridiculous thing!

"Okay, I keep your words that both of you said in mind. But, you can change them at any time. So, feel free… no pressure here," he said with playful smile.

"IT'S NOT YOUR BUSSINESS!" I and Kagome shouted together. Why did I shout the same words like she did?

"DON'T SAY MY WORDS!" Kagome shouted at me. It was like the fire burning in her eyes. She looked cute when she was angry with those fiery eyes. I turned my back and looking at the window smiling. Again, I should have paid attention to this lecher's girlfriend probably? They looked like girlfriend and boyfriend anyway. She noticed me smiling! I forgot she sat in front of me and had been listening to the three of us.

"Hey Inuyasha, why in a sudden you smiled? Are you crazy?" she asked me.

"Huh? NO! Your eyes might be wrong! Can't you see I am angry? Why the hell I was smiling? Do you think I'm crazy?"

"So, that's why I'm asking you, if you were crazy," she said looking away from me.

Aargh it was all because that crazy lecher! But at least I talked with her for a second. When I went home, I saw her buying 'Cendol Ice'. Today was very hot indeed. I eventually wanted to buy it too. Then she saw me.

"Hey stupid girl, what are you doing here?" I asked rudely to her.

"Can't you see with your eyes, huh?! Of course, I'm buying Cendol Ice. Look who's stupid! What do I do here if I'm not buying it?! She shouted. She picked her Cendol Ice and went home. "Okay stupid, I wanna go home fisrt."

"Just go home already! No one cares!" I yelled back. I just looked straight at her when she entered her house. I didn't realize that the seller had been calling me several times.

When I got home, I checked my mobile and saw a couple of text messages from… Kikyo. Oh God, I had forgotten about her lately. How could I abandon my own lovely girlfriend? What kind of boyfriend I was? I texted her back in a flash. Then, I called her.

"Hey Inuyasha, what have you been up to? I bet you're so busy recently. You rarely replied my text messages. I really miss you," she said.

"I'm sorry Kikyo. I have so many things to do recently. I really am sorry to make you worry. How are you?" I missed her too. I was sad when she said that. She didn't deserve this.

"That's okay, really. I understand. You should catch up with your school work, right? Me too. I have to study more because it will be my last year in this school. You should have too, be with me in this grade, if only you studied more that time… I really miss your presence here like last year," she said. I could hear her breaking voice. It pained me.

"Oh, I hope you keep healthy. You should take care of your health, you're going to take your final exam this year, aren't you? Being in the 12th grade must be so hard," I tried to calm her.

"Okay Inuyasha. Thanks for your attention," replied her.

"You're welcome Kikyo. See you around, I love you," I ended the phone. I always talked nicely to her, why shouldn't I? She _**is **_my girlfriend. Anyway, she wasn't as moody as Kagome. Kagome again, why did that stupid annoying girl must cross my mind? I had it enough. I just wanted to sleep!

NB : Cendol is traditional Indonesian desert, you can read more on wikipedia. It tastes good :3

Please review?

onegai?

Arigato!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, minna! I'm back, thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha**_

_**I'm sorry if there are mistakes about my grammar, vocabulary, or anything else…**_

_**Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy :3**_

**Chapter ****3**

Kagome's POV

Today looked like just another usual day until I overheard Miroku and that stupid boy conversation. What on earth that took him to like me? He was so rude to me. Miroku was probably just babbling and imagining things. That stupid boy had a thing called 'pride' and didn't know how to turn it down just a little bit. It was impossible for me too to like him? But… since the day I met him, I could never forget him, but why?! What were you thinking? I liked that stupid boy? Even though he was stupid, he was handsome too. 'Snap out of it, Kagome!'

I went buying 'Cendol Ice' in the middle of this hot afternoon. Yeah, Cendol was my favorite desert. Hot day + Cendol = perfect. Then, I saw him coming to buy too. Why should I meet him again? Like always, the stupidity of him got out. I had my reason to call him stupid, since he was very stupid what I was doing here. He exactly knew what I was doing. Of course, I was buying Cendol, idiot! Did you think I was here to date the Cendol seller? But, when I walked to my house I felt like he really watched me. Even until I entered my house! Was Miroku right about him watching me all the time? I meant, come on, he watched me because he hated me. Oh, I almost forgot that I need to study for the test! I already copied Sango's note and I had to study so I could get a good score. So, I wouldn't embarrass myself in this school. I had to forget that stupid boy and his stupid act and focus to the test.

Finally, the test day arrived. I was extremely happy that I did well in the test. But, when I worked on the test, someone behind me threw me with a bundle of paper. I knew who it was. It must be that stupid boy! He kept throwing me a bundle of paper! I was distracted and caught one of his papers. I opened it and saw his handwritten saying, 'Hey, stupid girl! Give me all the answers!' I was really annoyed. Who was stupid here? I replied him, 'NEVER!' and throwing it back at him. Luckily, Yamato sensei didn't catch me doing that silly thing. Believed it or not I was the one who finished the test first. I could tell everybody saw me in awe. I handed my test over to Yamato sensei and got out of the class immediately.

But, I guessed the day just didn't go well as I did test well. It was raining hard and I forgot to bring neither my jacket nor my umbrella. Oh, man… even though my house was near, it was impossible to go home with this condition. Not long after that, I saw that stupid boy walked in front of me, opening his umbrella and went cockily. Suddenly, he moved back and gave his umbrella to me. I was hesitant at first. Did he really demand me to go home with him?

"Hurry up! I don't offer you twice!" he commanded me.

"I don't ask you to!" oh crap! I just rejected my chance. But he grabbed my wrist and we walked home together. I didn't expect him to be good with me. We just walked without seeing each other face, like nothing happened. My heart beat fast, I was really nervous. I couldn't help it. He didn't seem as bad as I thought. We walked toward my house. How could he know it was my house?

"How do you know it's my house?"

"Are you stupid or what? You bought Cendol yesterday and you supposed to enter your house! Do you think you were entering someone else house yesterday?" he asked rudely. I just being quiet and walked into my house.

"Do you want to go in or what?"

"Keh! No need," he wove his hand and left.

"Ano…" I hadn't thanked him and he already left. I would thank him tomorrow morning. My mom showed up and asked me,

"Kagome? You forgot your umbrella! But, how you managed to get home?"

"Ah, a friend just dropped me by," I answered.

"He must be a really good friend," she replied. How did she know it was a guy? I just nodded and went into my bedroom.

I continuously thought about that event when he dropped me home. He wasn't really a bad guy after all. Did I really fall in love with him? No way! Just because we walked home together didn't mean I fell in love with him. I laid my head in bed and thinking about him. Honestly, I never met a guy as handsome as him. Huh, if only his face as good as his heart…

"Aaah! Get yourself together, Kagome!" I screamed and covering my face with my hands. "I need to stop thinking about him!"

Author POV

Kagome's mother and brother were stalking her at the back of her door. Sota asked his mother, "Mom, it looks like sister is falling in love, isn't she? I am sure that the guy who dropped her by is her boyfriend. Sister's great, she already has a boyfriend in a week!"

"Sssh! We better not to interfere, that's her business," she shoved Sota away from Kagome's room.

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha got home smiling and leaned his body at the back of his house. He looked like just a happy puppy. Sesshomaru, his brother, noticed something from him.

"What's with that smiling? You looked just like a mere puppy in love," he asked with his flat face.

"What do you care anyway?" Inuyasha asked him back.

"Are you dating Kikyo or that wench?"

"What's the matter with you? It's none of your business!" he snarled.

"Koga is crazy with that wench. He never stops talking about her. A girl name Kagome," he paused.

"I already told you, it isn't your business!" he shouted at him, he was angry this time.

"Hn," Sesshomaru sighed.

Inuyasha kept remembering those moments with Kagome. He could never forget her. But, he remembered Sesshomaru's words. Koga was in love with Kagome. It made him jealous. The fact that Kagome was really nice to Koga too. 'Did Kagome like Koga? Why did I become really jealous? I should think about Kikyo instead of her!' he growled. His mind might say Kikyo, but his heart might have a different story…

_**Please review? Onegai?**_

_**Arigato!**_

NB : sorry not inform you earlier that 'Cendol' is Indonesian traditional desert, you can find more on wiki/Cendol


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi, guys! I'm back with another update. What do you think of the previous story? **_

_**Tell me by reviewing the story! **_

_**I appreciate all the reviews you guys give me. Enjoy! :3**_

_**Check my profile to see my other stories.**_

**Chapter 4**

Kagome POV

I really looked forward to go to school today! I thought Yamato Sensei would tell us the test's results and I was…right. I waited patiently for him to call my name. "Higurashi, please come forward," he called me. My heart was beating so fast because this was my first test result in my new school. He handed me the test and I looked at the score. I got 95!

"Congratulations, Higurashi. You get the highest score in the class!"

I really couldn't believe my eyes. I was really thrilled. Everybody in the class clapped their hands together, looked at me in awe. Except for one people in the class, sitting near the window, who looked away from me. You know who.

"Kagome, congratulations! You really are smart!" Sango congratulated me.

"Ah, thanks, Sango!" I said smiling.

After that Yamato sensei called his name, you know who. He got the lowest score in the class. "Sorry, Inuyasha. You got the lowest score in the class. You only got 15." He took his result and walked back to his seat. His face didn't show any regret or sad after failing on the test. He looked like nothing happened and whatever. But, suddenly Yamato called him again.

"Inuyasha, there will be a mid-test, so you need to study harder. I want you to study with Higurashi. Tomorrow will be mid-test exercise and I want to get a better score."

"Higurashi, I need you to help him improve his study. Please tutor him well," Yamato sensei pleaded me.

"eeh?" I was surprised. I didn't want to study with him. He was one kind of person who was really hard to compromise with. What should I do? Want it or not, I had to accept it or Yamato Sensei would be mad at me. Actually, I kinda pity him for getting a bad score. But…

"No way! I don't want to study with her!" he screamed. 'That annoying stupid boy! Grrr!'

"Inuyasha! Shut your mouth! Watch your words! She's a smart girl, why did you call her stupid?" scold Yamato sensei with his angry face. "Kagome, please help him, okay?"

"Ye…yes, sir," I sighed.

The bell rang and it was break time. Miroku and Sango approached me.

"Kagome, please be patient. You can do it. Ganbatte!" Sango cheered me.

"Thanks for cheering me on," I said.

"Kagome, you need to tech him with 3 extras!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Huh? 3 extras? What do you mean by that?" I was confused.

"Extra patient, extra soft, and extra love. You know why? A moment before you entered this school, I was the one that Yamato sensei asked to teach him. But, it was fruitless. He didn't want to be taught and always arguing with me. That's why he failed in the 11th grade. So, he is actually our senior," Miroku explained.

"Eh? Seriously? I didn't know that!" I was surprised.

"Sssh. Don't talk so loud, he can hear us!" Miroku whispered.

"I already heard what you guys are talking about. So, do I need to hide the truth? Yes, I failed, so what!?" Inuyasha talked back and left.

He looked so pissed. It could be hard, what I supposed to do? When I left the class, I saw Koga.

"Yo, Kagome!" he greeted me.

"Hi, Koga!" I greeted back.

"Kagome, umm, may I have your phone number?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course. Here," I gave him.

"Ah, thank you, Kagome! So, how about if we go home together after school?" he asked me.

"I'd love to, but I need to teach my friend, Yamato sensei had asked me. I'm so sorry, can we do it next time?" It's all because that stupid boy! Ugggh!

"That's ok, Kagome. We can do it next time. Okay, I'll text you later, see ya!" then, he left.

I should have gone home with Koga, aaarghhh! A golden chance that I missed… Ugggh.

The school bell rang, the school was over except for me and that Inuyasha boy.

"Kagome, ganbatte ne!" Sango cheered me.

"Kagome, don't forget to remember those extras I told you about. You'll be able to get through with that," Miroku reminded me.

"Miroku! Stop talking nonsense! Kagome, don't listen to him, okay? He's insane. Kagome, Ja…," Sango tweaked Miroku's ear and left.

Now, there was only me and him sitting nonchalantly in the class. He didn't even prepare anything!

"Hey, do you want to study or not?" I asked me politely.

"Do you want to know the truth? I don't want to. Especially, the one who will teach me is you, I'm just getting lazier," he said innocently.

"So, who do you want to teach you?" I asked back.

"I don't want to be taught by anyone. Okay, I need to go home. If Yamato sensei ask, just say I already studied, or I'm sick. So, that means, you don't need to waste your time on me," he sain and began to left the class.

I blocked his way. "Hey, Inuyasha! Don't make that stupid excuse. Yamato sensei wouldn't believe that!"

"Why? Oh, I know! You want to spend time with me right? Out of my way!" he shouted.

"No way! I just don't want to get scold by Yamato sensei, ya know! Don't ever think that way, cause that thing will never cross my mind!" I shouted at him back. Be patient, Kagome.

"Owwh, okay. I'll listen to you this time. Now, please teach me KAGOME," he backed off.

Owh, I just boiled my tension here! "_Extra patient, extra soft, and extra…"_ no! Not that one!

"Take out your book!" I commanded him. He finally took out his book and sat quietly. I began to tutor him. He seemed listening but not focused to what I said! He just kept staring at me blankly like an idiot.

"Can I go home now? We're finished, right?" he yawned.

"Yeah, don't forget to study at home," I sighed. He got out of the class and didn't even thank me for tutoring him. Errrgh, I was really pissed. I followed him out of the school and walked behind him. He went into the same direction, so yeah, we went home together. It was awkward, of course, like a couple of days ago when he walked me home. My heart beat fast, I just didn't know why. Did I like him? No way! I shook my head. He suddenly stopped and turned back.

"Heh Kagome, are you daydreaming? You must be thinking about our moments together a while ago," he chaffed me. How dare he!

"What are you talking about? Why do I have to think about you, huh!?" I snapped him.

"I hate to say this, but the fact is, you already passed your house. See?" he pointed to my house. I looked back and…

Oh my God, I already passed my own house, how could it be? That was because of him! That annoying stupid boy!

"Ja!" he wove his hand goodbye. I walked back to my house, thinking how stupid I could be!

_**Review please? Onegai?**_

_**Arigato! **___


End file.
